L'illusion du bonheur
by Uzn
Summary: Harry aurait tout abandonné pour ses yeux, ses caresses, sa présence... Et c'est ce qu'il a fait, laissant le monde mourir sous ses yeux pervertis.


**Bonjour! Je suis vraiment contente de publier ma première fanfiction, c'est un moment un peu stressant mine de rien, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira. Désolé d'avance pour les fautes... Je suis nulle en grammaire (oups).**

 **Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à reviewer.**

Tu es là, haletant dans ses draps, te mouvant sensuellement sous ses caresses. Il est beau, encore plus quand ses magnifiques yeux rouges reflètent la luxure de vos ébats et jamais il n'est autant à sa place que quand vous faites l'amour. Tes ongles griffent son dos, tes gémissements enivrants envahissent la pièce et vos corps ne font plus qu'un... Tout est parfait lorsque le désir prend possession de vos esprits. Rien ne peut vous atteindre quand, l'un contre l'autre, vos deux corps nus s'aiment. Pourtant, dehors la guerre fait rage. Les cris douloureux tu les entends, mais tu choisis de les couvrir de tes lascives lamentations. Et les pleures des mères enterrant leurs enfants... Cela aurait du te déranger, après tous, ne dois-tu pas les sauver? Mais non, tu es là, reprenant difficilement ton souffle après l'orgasme.

Il faut affronter la vérité Harry, tu as abandonné. Tu les as abandonné pour un peu de réconfort. Tu as fuis ta vie misérable pour un peu de chaleur... pour un peu d'amour. Mais tu n'es pas fou, du moins pas complètement. Entre toi et lui ce n'est pas de l'amour, enfin, c'est cela que tu te répètes inlassablement dans les moments de doute. C'est ton meurtrier, celui de tes parents, celui de tes amis, celui de tant d'innocents.

Tu le détestes.

C'est ce que tu veux croire.

Pourtant dès qu'il regarde un autre tu es près à le tuer. Tu devrais le tuer, vas-y! Fait le quand il te murmure des mots doux à l'oreille, quand le matin tu l'observes dormir tranquillement, lui qui est si beau, si vulnérable dans son sommeil.

Fait le Harry, c'est ton destin.

Tu t'es perdu, je le vois, mais penses aux regards de dégoût que te lancent tes pauvre parents lorsqu'il te pénètre. Penses à tes amis tandis que tu le suces, ils espèrent tant de toi. Que tu les sortes de la servitude et de l'esclavage dont ils sont victimes depuis qu'il a gagné. Tu ne peux pas abandonné! Ils ont sacrifié leur vie et leur liberté pour toi! Qu'attends-tu?! Toi le survivant, ce vaillant battant qui ne vis plus que pour quelques coups de bassin... Harry, sauves les. Harry, réveilles toi s'il te plait, tu ne l'aimes pas, tu le détestes ne te rappelles-tu pas? Harry, que fais-tu? Pourquoi acceptes-tu cette bague...?

Harry...

Tu es prit dans ce piège, tu ne peux pas aimer cet homme qui t'as tout prit: ton bonheur, ta dignité, ta vie... Tout cela t'appartient! Ne l'épouses pas voyons, d'accord, il est charmant avec toi depuis quelques temps mais ce n'est qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie. C'est vrai, il ne te torture plus, il est même devenu tendre, mais ne vois-tu pas qu'il reste le diable? Il te viole, car oui, c'est ce qu'il fait chaque soir... mais ton cerveau est tellement brisé que tu ne le vois plus. Tu aimes cela. Tu aimes ses mains sur ton corps frêle, tu aimes lui faire plaisir, sentir son corps se mouvoir contre le tien, son souffle saccadé de plaisir, ses yeux... Tu aimes ses yeux rouges qui te regarde avec envie, tu aimes lorsqu'il te parle des batailles qui font rage dehors. Tu vois son regards de débauche quand il explique comment il a démembré un ennemi: ça te donne des frissons. Puis tu sais qu'une fois sont récit finit il te prendra sauvagement.

Si amoral...

Puis tu vis dans le confort de ses appartements. Tu as un lit douillet, des vêtements luxueux, de la nourriture, des serviteurs et un amant formidable. Toi qui a passé ton enfance dans un misérable placard, affamé, rabaissé, malheureux, tu es maintenant un roi. Tu sais que dehors, dans le vrai monde, les gens souffrent. Les Moldus sont presque tous morts, ils étaient bien trop faible pour battre les sorciers. Les Née-Moldus, sont désormais réduits à l'esclavage, ils dorment dans la crasse et mangent ce qu'ils peuvent bien trouvés. Tu ne ressens pas le besoin de les sauver, ton complexe du héros à mystérieusement disparu, pour une fois tu es égoïste. Après tout, où étaient-ils lorsque, petit, tu souhaitais mourir tellement la faim te rendais fou? Ils étaient où lorsque ton cousin te frappait de plus en plus fort? Ils étaient dans leurs petites demeures, sans se soucier du jeune orphelin que tu étais.

Mais voilà, aujourd'hui tu n'es plus un enfant, tu es maintenant un jeune homme fort, le seul qui puisse les sauver. Mais aujourd'hui, tu ne veux plus sauver personne.

Et il l'a bien compris. Il s'occupe de toi, il te rend heureux. Tu n'as plus de devoir, plus d'attentes impossible. Tu es libre, enfin façon de parler... tu ne peux pas sortir de cette chambre spacieuse, tu es libre entre ses quatre murs. Cependant, cela n'a pas une grande importance, n'est-ce pas? Tu es bien, tu es vivant et tu es amoureux. Aller avoue-le! Tu l'aimes. Alors tu va accepter cette fichu bague et te va te marier avec lui. On connait déjà la suite: tu vas continué ta petite vie tranquille et les laisser mourir. Tout ça pour de "l'amour". Car si toi tu l'aimes, lui, t'aime-t-il? Et ne me dit pas que cette alliance est la preuve de ses sentiments, tu sais que c'est faux. Tu ne te rappelles donc pas de cette voix qui te disait: "Tom n'aime personne, c'est là sa plus grande faiblesse."? Tom? Voyons, tu sais qui est Tom! Bon, il est vrai que tu ne l'appelles plus comme cela depuis longtemps, tu t'es lassé des Crucio qui te figeait au sol à chaque fois, maintenant tu l'appelles Maitre. Ça lui va tellement mieux.

Et ton Maitre t'aime, tu le sais. Tu le sens même si ses mots ne sont jamais sortis de sa bouche.

Tu le sais.

Et si ce n'est pas le cas, tu l'aimes assez pour deux.

Oui, je veux vous épousez.

Des lèvres sur les tiennes te répondre. Tu es fière de toi Harry? Tu vas te marier, tu vas lui appartenir un peu plus. Et ceux qui avaient encore un peu d'espoir vont mourir en même temps que vos voeux. Le monde est si beau Harry... Avant tu souffrais tout le temps mais quand il t'a recueillit, tu as enfin vu la lumière. Peu importe ce que le reste pense, tu as choisit ta voix.


End file.
